Delvool Trench Mine
Delvool Trench Mine, or Delvool Mining Trench, is a dungeon crawler-style challenge mode featured in Gravity Rush 2. It is only accessible after completing the side quest "Anchors Aweigh II". Kat can only enter this special mine when a gravity storm appears in one of the mining locations. This event is indicated by a sub-caption "Gravity Storm in Progress" for the appropriate mining location when talking to either Misai on the Banga Mining Boat or the explorer on his mining boat in Vendecentre, and it consists of 50 floors, each floor (except for those with boss battles) taking place in one of the six mining areas in the game. The difficulty in the Delvool Trench Mine is fixed. Precious Gems also appear in greater quantities than they would in the absence of a Gravity Storm. The gravity concentration of the mining location hosting the Gravity Storm may affect the number of Nevi spawning in the Trench Mine. Rare Nevi, green variations of standard Nevi that have significantly greater health and damage output than their counterparts, can be randomly encountered from mining ore at any gravity concentration - even when no stars are present. Gameplay Progression The means of progression within the Delvool Trench Mine is the same regardless of the floor: find the Stone Tablet somewhere in the site, complete the challenge, then advance to the next floor. Challenges vary greatly in category and difficulty; Kat may be tasked to defeat enemies under a time limit, take snapshots of Nevi, complete an obstacle course using the Gravity Slide, face off against boss clones, or even make strategic use of Gestures in the midst of a Nevi onslaught. The island with the challenge never contains ore, but in most layers, Nevi/Scarabs will spawn. Accessibility Set layers can be accessed depending on which mining site Kat enters from, acting as a sort of checkpoint, depending on how far she has traveled into the trench mine prior. Generally, entering the trench mine from the earliest encountered mining sites would spawn Kat at lower layers, whereas entering them from the latest encountered mining sites would spawn Kat at higher layers. Each mining site's entrance into the trench mine peaks at a certain layer, such as the Enchanted Zone peaking at layer 21, and the Candle Zone peaking at layer 31, when the trench mine is entered from those mining sites. Rules and Rewards Successfully completing multiple floors and mining continuously in the Delvool Trench Mine accumulates the talismans collected and rewards to be taken from the Delvool Trench Mine. However, getting a game-over at any point in time, whether having activated the Stone Tablet or not, will result in half of the player's talismans being knocked into the level (in the specific location at which the player died) and an immediate exit from the Delvool Trench Mine onto the mining boat. Players who have died in the Trench Mine can be seen as Ghosts of the Fallen, or glowing, white lights that morph into white, prostrate holograms of Kat in her default outfit upon approaching them. Talismans that pop out of these glowing lights, having been lost by the corresponding player, can be collected. Upon making significant progress in the Delvool Trench Mine, the Nevi will gradually change colour, signifying increased health and damage output. Gallery File:20180529 1524 100018 .jpeg|Nevi in Mining Site No. 13 with alternate colorations, signifying greater health and damage output. These Nevi should not be confused with the benevolent white Nevi of Eto. Trivia *Exiting and restarting the game after dying in the Delvool Trench Mine, but before reappearing on the mining boat, will result in Kat appearing on the floor she was in last. This exploit makes it significantly easier to advance in the Trench Mine - especially on the later, more difficult floors. *Levels 26-30 and 46-50 feature more difficult versions of bosses encountered in the main story. Category:Mining Sites